


On her, only he could focus

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Series: Baccano! School Musical [3]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Because, even if he is a god after all, what is a god to his lover?]</p>
            </blockquote>





	On her, only he could focus

Claire loved everything about Chane. He loved the way she moved, always sleek and beautiful. He loved the way her eyes peered, and once he compared them to a leopard’s; golden and wide, but you could never tell if a leopard was about to kiss you or kill you.

[Well, Claire could, of course, but he was speaking generally here for other people.]

He loved how, whenever she would show him that rare smile, her lips would curl up so gently at the edges, her eyes crinkle slightly, the hint of a blush showing on her porcelain cheeks. He loved how daintily she leaned against him when she reached up to kiss his jawline or brush away some unruly lock of hair from his eyes.

[It would fall right back in place, but Chane just wanted an excuse to touch him.]

The boy had loved many girls before, but Chane was different. It was hard to keep Claire’s attention for more than a few fleeting moments, but Chane had struck Claire like a lightning bolt and now he was glued to her. He longed for her touch, to be close to her, to feel her breath on his cheek and to press his lips to her face. She was his everything, and he could only hope that she saw him in the same light.

[Because, even if he is a god after all, what is a god to his lover?]

**Author's Note:**

> I know it isn't clear, but they are in high school.


End file.
